La Vie En Rose
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: [Cont.de From this moment] “Impaciente ele espera pelo embarque... Recordações o assolam e momentos inesquecíveis são relembrados”[YaoiLemon][KamusXMiloXKamus]Pequena homenagem pelo dia do aniversário do escorpiãozinho mais charmoso, Milo e tbém da Sini.


**Disclaimer:** Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Se fossem meus eu juro que matava o Pocotó e a Bruxori! Se você não gosta de yaoi e lemon, cenas de sexo entre homens, aconselho a não ler essa fic. Todos avisados! O.o' Então não vou aceitar nada do tipo reclamações entre outras coisas. Você não gosta? Então não é obrigado a ler! A fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão. Reclamações?? Já sabem... Reviews... Eu vou adorar, mesmo que sejam pedradas! Uma ficwriter contente escreve muito mais! Krikrikri!

(Continuação da fic From this moment) "Impaciente ele espera pelo embarque... Recordações o assolam e momentos inesquecíveis são relembrados"(Yaoi-Lemon) (KamusXMiloXKamus) Pequena homenagem pelo dia do aniversário do escorpiãozinho mais charmoso, Milo e, também o aniversário da Sini Black.

**Lembretes e agradecimentos:** Os sobrenomes Lykourgos e Deschamps são de minha autoria, por favor, se quiser os usar, peçam autorização. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças! Krikrikrikrikri

Gostaria de agradecer a paciência das minha amigas que me deram uma grande ajuda na hora de fazer os lemons: Deed (Dragonesa), Panpan e é claro minha otouto-chan Teffynha, que voltou a betar minhas fics e me ajudou com o final! Meninas beijos. E essa é apenas uma singela homenagem ao aniversário do escorpiãozinho mais charmoso. Aaah! Quero dedicar essa fic também a Sini que fez aniversário no dia 07, Sini essa é para você também!

**La Vie En Rose**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas – Grécia**

Sentando em uma poltrona da sala de espera, o homem de cabelos louros longos, cacheados e olhos azuis penetrantes lia um jornal despreocupadamente. Havia chegado ao aeroporto com antecedência, tamanha era sua vontade de voltar para onde nunca deveria ter saído... Do lado do ser a quem mais amava naquela vida.

As notícias pareciam não lhe chamarem atenção. O jornal não tinha um atrativo que o fizesse ficar sem nenhum pensamento na cabeça. Não poderia prestar realmente a atenção ao que fazia ou lia, pois estava com seus pensamentos naqueles olhos... Naquela boca que lhe sorria e, que sabia ser somente para ele... No todo! Mas sim, eram os olhos que lhe chamavam mais a atenção... Olhos avermelhados, lembrando dois rubis brilhantes... Olhos que o faziam se perder... Olhos que o deixavam sem fala apenas com um olhar!

**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**

**Olhos que fazem baixar os meus  
Um riso que se perde em sua boca  
Ai está o retrato sem retoque  
Do Homem a quem eu pertenço**

Checando as horas no relógio, viu que não demoraria muito para que o embarque fosse anunciado. Em breve o avião da empresa grega o levaria novamente para os braços daquele a quem ele aprendera a reconhecer somente pelo perfume, pelo toque sutil, pela voz levemente rouca quando excitado.

Distraído em seus pensamentos, uma voz arrastada em sotaque francês o fez abaixar o jornal. Um senhor lhe perguntava se o vôo para Paris já havia sido anunciado.

- Não, ele ainda não foi anunciado. – Respondeu com calma, tentando esconder que ele próprio estava impaciente. Não via a hora de poder chegar e ser estreitado entre os braços de seu francês empoado. Sorriu ao recordar-se de como se conheceram... De como a implicância havia sido mutua... De como a amizade acontecera e que fatalmente evoluirá para a paixão e enfim o amor.

Viu o senhor ir sentar-se em outro lugar logo ali perto e voltou seus olhos para o jornal, mas agora já não via mais tanta importância na leitura. Dobrou o jornal impaciente e bufou ao ver que o ponteiro do relógio parecia não querer andar em seu pulso.

"_Relógio suíço? Pontualidade...? Hããã... Isso está mais para relógio quebrado..."_ – Pensou Milo batendo devagar sobre o vidro do relógio e vendo o ponteiro mover-se devagar. – Quebrado... Só pode! – Murmurou bravo. Foi quando se lembrou que o relógio não era digital, havia esquecido de dar-lhe corda. Seu fabuloso relógio digital havia ficado com Camus. – _"Francês empoado somente ele poderia ter um relógio de corda!"_ – Fitou o relógio com carinho e não teve como não ser remetido para alguns meses atrás, no recesso para as festividades de Natal e Ano Novo, mais precisamente para a véspera de Ano Novo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Ruas de Paris 31 de Dezembro (Meses atrás)**

O vento frio cortou os rostos do casal enamorado assim que desceram do táxi. Uma mão enluvada soergueu melhor a gola do sobretudo de couro negro e, sorriu para o ruivo ao lado, este parecia estar radiante e não se importar com o frio. Preocupado o louro virou-se para ele com os olhos azuis parecendo duas fendas e cruzou os braços.

- O que foi mon coeur? – A voz baixa sem chamar atenção dos muitos transeuntes que naquela noite teimavam em querer ver a queima de fogos próximos a Torre Eiffel.

- E você ainda pergunta? – Milo respondeu com outra pergunta. Balançou a cabeça ao ver o sorriso traquina do namorado e, arrumando-lhe o cachecol e o sobretudo, recebeu em troca uma careta de desagrado. – Agora sim, está melhor. – Mas precisou completar. - Camyu você não melhorou de tudo da pneumonia! Quer ter uma recaída?

- Non... – Camus respondeu revirando os olhos e o puxando do meio fio para a entrada da Torre Eiffel.

Àquela hora muitos turistas e franceses se misturavam próximos dos elevadores, mas não fora difícil para os dois conseguirem entrar em um deles. Estavam bem próximos um do outro, mas não deixavam transparecer o que na verdade eram. Não precisavam chamar a atenção ali naquele lugar pequeno e cheio de pessoas curiosas.

Assim que o elevador parou e a pesada porta se abriu, o som do ambiente de um dos restaurantes pode ser ouvido. Uma música calma, a voz levemente rouca de uma senhora de meia idade embalava o jantar e a noite de muitas pessoas, famílias e casais enamorados como eles.

O maitre se aproximou dos dois jovens parados a entrada do restaurante solicitou os casacos e entregou-lhe um pequeno tíquete com um número. – Reservas monsieur? - Perguntou dirigindo os olhares para ambos.

- Oui. Para monsieur Deschamps! – Camus respondeu polidamente e imediatamente foram conduzidos para um dos lados que a vista das grandes janelas do restaurante davam para o rio Sena. Muitos jovens casais estavam daquele lado.

- Camyu, até mesmo nisso nossos pais pensaram? – Perguntou Milo apenas para confirmar o que havia notado. – Eles não poderiam ter dado melhor presente para nós... Um jantar romântico bem aqui e com essa vista!

Camus sorriu sentando a frente do namorado na mesa e olhou para a vista. Mesmo à noite tudo era magnífico. Olhou o relógio de pulso de estimação e retirou as luvas. Tinham tempo para comerem bem e depois brindarem as doze badaladas do novo ano e uma vida nova cheia de surpresas e novidades.

Um garçom baixinho se aproximou para trazer-lhes o menu, deixou que eles escolhessem com calma e saiu rapidamente para anotar o pedido de outra mesa. O louro arregalou os olhos, olhou para o namorado a frente e com uma sobrancelha arqueada perguntou. – Ele não deveria esperar?

Camus sorriu divertido. – Non Milo, os garçons aqui non são mal educados, se é isso que está pensando. Em todos os restaurantes ou cafés que você for a conduta será a mesma, eles apenas querem servir mais rápido aos outros. – Explicou e voltou seus olhos para o menu. – Posso escolher? – Gracejou vendo o namorado torcer a boca para todos os nomes que estava vendo.

Milo soergueu os olhos brilhantes e apenas balançou a cabeça. - Oui, faça as honras! – Gracejou e viu o garçom se aproximar novamente e escutou o ruivo enrolar a língua para pedir o jantar. Esperou o garçom seguir com o pedido e discretamente, não resistiu tocando a mão do namorado por cima da mesa perguntou. – O que você pediu?

- Blanquette de veau! – Sorriu ao ver o louro arquear mais a sobrancelha. – Ensopado de vitela, Milo é muito bom e para esse tempo frio é uma boa pedida! - E olhou para o garçom que lhes servia o vinho. Como um expert no assunto, o ruivo cheirou o buquê, provou um pouco e com um aceno de cabeça concordou que era uma boa safra.

Milo arregalou os olhos e achou aquilo tudo muito interessante, em quatro anos havia perdido muita coisa e, naquela noite estava descobrindo um pouco mais do que havia perdido. – Uma delícia! – Sorriu divertido.

Enquanto esperavam o jantar, conversaram ao som das músicas românticas. A mão por sobre a mesa, os dedos entrelaçados. Os olhares enamorados... Brilhantes... O clima levando ao romance... Quebrado com a chegada do jantar!

Milo fuzilou o garçom discretamente com os olhos, mas deixou-se ser servido e depois de uma troca de olhares com Camus, que sorria divertido, começou a comer devagar, saboreando o jantar refinado que estavam comendo.

- Uma delícia, Camyu! – Milo comentou ao o encarar e limpar os lábios com o guardanapo que estava no colo.

- Oui... É muito bom! – Sorriu ao ver o garçom se aproximar e retirar os pratos da mesa já perguntando se gostariam de algo para sobremesa e mostrando o carrinho de doces. – S'il vous plaît... Traga-nos dois Mille-feuilles.

Aquele doce não precisava de apresentação para Milo, ele adorava comer na casa do namorado quando estudavam juntos por que sempre a senhora Deschamps fazia uma gostosura diferente e aquele era seu preferido, ainda mais se fosse de chocolate ou com morangos. E lá estava sua perdição Mille-feuilles de chocolate branco e preto. Comeram devagar e, quando já estavam terminando escutaram a voz rouca da cantora anunciar que faltavam apenas dez minutos para a meia noite.

Olhando ao redor, Camus arqueou a sobrancelha e sorrindo pegou a mão de Milo o levando para o fundo daquela parte do restaurante, recostando na janela panorâmica de lado. Sorriu ao fazer o contorno do rosto amado com os dedos, uma mão ainda na cintura do grego acariciando levemente o local.

- Camyu... Não faça isso... Tem muita gente... Eles podem não...

- Shiii! Non diga mais nada! Nós já fizemos isso em público mon ange, e olhe ao seu redor... Ninguém está prestando atenção em nós dois. – Respondeu Camus roçando levemente seus lábios nos do louro.

- Não me provoque francês... Posso querer mais! – Ronronou Milo, os lábios próximos dos do ruivo num roçar provocante.

- Mais c'est exactement cela que je veux! (- Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero!) – Camus o encarou, a voz levemente rouca, os olhos já meio opacos pelo desejo e amor represados. O louro o encarou olhando de lado... O charme, fazendo o jogo da sedução.

Ao fundo a contagem regressiva começava. O céu de Paris logo ficaria todo iluminado pelos fogos de artifício. Perdido nos olhos azuis claros como o céu logo pela manhã, o ruivo se achegou mais cingindo a cintura do namorado. No momento que a cantora de voz rouca gritou feliz ano novo, Camus aproximou seus lábios dos de Milo e roçando devagar lhe desejou...

- Heureuse Année Nouvell! (- Feliz Ano Novo!) – A voz mais alta apenas para que Milo ouvisse. Sorriu... Brincou com os lábios do amado fazendo todo o contorno com sua língua. Mordeu o lábio inferior e quando o louro abriu a boca em protesto, o beijou aprofundando o beijo. A língua pedindo passagem e explorando cada cantinho já conhecido.

Os fogos de artifício espocavam no céu clareando o salão do restaurante que fora devidamente deixado à meia luz para que todos pudessem ver os fogos do lado de fora. A luz próxima dos fogos ribombando no céu iluminava as cascatas ruivas e louras que se misturavam próximas à janela. Soltaram-se quando notaram que sem respirar seria impossível prosseguir. Sorriram cúmplices e com apenas um olhar decidiram ir embora.

Conta paga, sobretudos sendo fechados, seguiram para o elevador que se encontrava vazio àquela hora, desceram abraçados e prosseguiram assim pelas ruas. Muitos casais admiravam a queima de fogos que ainda teimava em perdurar. Antes de entraram no táxi que prontamente parou ao ver-lhes dar-lhe o sinal, olharam para trás, a bela torre com suas luzes amareladas a faziam ficar parecendo uma vela dourada acesa.

- Nunca me esquecerei essa virada de ano! – Milo falou baixinho e entrou no bando de trás do táxi lhe dando o endereço e esperando Camus sentar-se ao seu lado.

O caminho todo o desconfiado taxista olhou para os dois homens sentados no banco de trás de seu táxi. Não estavam fazendo nada de mais... Eram bonitos, bem afeiçoados, mas tinha algo mais que ele não conseguia descobrir. Logo estavam chegando ao apartamento do ruivo e do mesmo modo que entraram no táxi, eles saíram após o ruivo pagar a corrida.

O pequeno hall de entrada do prédio estava na penumbra, não havia necessidade de um porteiro, pois era um edifício pequeno. Milo se adiantou e apertou o botão chamando pelo elevador. Camus o abraçou por trás dando-lhe um beijo entre os cabelos.

- Camyu... Podem nos ver! – Milo balbuciou preocupado, mas começando a deixar-se levar novamente pelos toques sutis e ousados do namorado.

- Essa hora ninguém vai estar no elevador, Milo! – Murmurou com a voz enrouquecida. Tirando o cabelo do pescoço do louro, Camus deu-lhe uma mordidinha e sorriu de lado ao escutar o suspiro do amado que tombava a cabeça facilitando a investida. Mordiscou-lhe novamente a pele bronzeada e assim que ouviu o barulho da porta do elevador se abrindo foi entrando e empurrando gentilmente o louro para dentro. – Aperte o andar para nós, mon coeur! – Pediu sem querer o soltar.

Milo assim o fez sorrindo e se aconchegando mais ao corpo do francês. Virando-se lentamente, o grego foi abrindo devagar o sobretudo do amado. Sorriu abrindo espaço para que o ruivo fizesse o mesmo com ele. Segurando no cachecol de Camus, o louro aproximou seus lábios roçando-os apenas nos do amado. Ele queria o provocar, queria deixá-lo louco de desejo. A cada investida de Camus para tomar-lhe os lábios, Milo afastava-se dele o privando ao máximo do contado exigido e, quando o francês começava a se impacientar, o louro tomou-lhe os lábios afoito, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior, dando o troco merecido por tê-lo provocado no restaurante.

- Mon coeur... Se me provocar mais um pouco talvez non cheguemos vestidos ao apartamento! - Camus sorriu sedutoramente imprensando Milo na parede e o beijando ardorosamente. Com habilidade escorregou as mãos para dentro do sobretudo do amado e começou a arranhar-lhe o peito por cima da camisa e do blazer que ele usava. Ao ouvir outro gemido liberou os lábios, já rubros e inchados, do louro e o encarou.

Milo o olhou como um predador, seus olhos azuis estavam opacos e cheios de desejo e quando falou, sua voz estava rouca e sensual. - E quem disse que quero chegar vestido, mon amour? – Gracejou dando uma lambida na bochecha do ruivo e deixando que os dentes roçassem na pele alva quando fechou os lábios.

Camus sorriu de lado, somente Milo tinha o dom de fazê-lo sempre sorrir, fosse para o que fosse. Devagar, puxou a camisa de dentro da calça do louro, e mais devagar ainda começou a abrir botão por botão do blazer de lã que ele usava. – Milo, por que você tem sempre que colocar tantas roupas? – Perguntou impaciente indo um pouco mais rápido com os dedos e ouvindo a riso cristalino. Olhou para o namorado e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu tenho muito frio, Camyu! Você sabe disso! – Milo respondeu meio sem graça e aproveitando-se disso para também puxar a camisa que o namorado vestia por baixo do suéter de cashmere preta. – Olha quem fala de mim... Você está usando um suéter! – E antes que houvesse um protesto, o louro colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa. A luva fria de couro tocando na pele quente fazendo com que Camus sentisse um arrepio o percorrer todo o corpo.

Insinuando a perna pelas de Camus, Milo o provocou subindo um pouco o joelho e o tocando próximo ao baixo ventre. Arfando, Camus tomou-lhe os lábios novamente e roçou seu corpo devagar no do namorado. As mãos acariciando a lateral do corpo moreno que ainda estava coberto pelas roupas. Passando as mãos pelo cós da calça, o ruivo almejava chegar próximo ao baixo ventre do amado, mas a parada e o barulho do andar sendo anunciado seguido da porta se abrindo fizeram com que eles se voltassem olhando preocupados.

Não havia ninguém a espera do elevador! Saíram aos trôpegos e, muito desajeitado, pois Milo não o deixava em paz, Camus conseguiu abrir a porta do apartamento e ser empurrado para dentro. – Milo... – Murmurou o olhando e o vendo fechar a porta e a trancar tirando a chave. Não perdeu um movimento do namorado, parecia que ele estava querendo levá-lo a loucura. Ficou em êxtase ao vê-lo tirar o sobretudo, deixando-o cair no chão. Em seguida o blazer foi fazer companhia à peça ao redor dos pés do louro. Sorrindo de lado, o ruivo tirou também seus casacos deixando-os cair ao chão e foi se aproximando devagar.

Milo deu alguns passos na direção de Camus e o abraçou tão logo seus corpos ficaram mais próximos. O beijo calmo tornando-se exigente e erótico. As mãos explorando os corpos, Camus puxou o louro para junto de si e girando os devagar. Sentiu o chupão em seu pescoço e arfou.

- Sua pele é tão branca meu amor, fica marcada tão fácil. – Milo comentou ao ver a marca vermelha no pescoço do ruivo. Sem resistir mordeu o local e com a língua fez um caminho até o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo com que Camus soltasse um gemido baixo.

Fechando os olhos o ruivo esqueceu-se que o sofá estava no caminho e, tropeçando nos pés de Milo perdeu o equilíbrio caindo por cima do namorado que se estatelou no sofá. Riram um pouco da situação, os rostos estavam a poucos centímetros, as respirações se misturavam... Sentindo a mão de Milo o tocar tão intimamente sobre a calça, Camus avançou sobre o namorado o beijando vorazmente.

Devagar o louro foi sendo deitado pelo ruivo no sofá. A cabeça repousada no braço fofo do móvel azul escuro, os cabelos esparramados misturando-se aos ruivos. As mãos afoitas de ambos tentando retirarem as camisas. Assim que ficaram sem a parte de cima das roupas o contraste das peles se fez notar. Sorrindo matreiro, Milo beijou a base do pescoço com o ombro de Camus deixando nova marca ali.

Com a ponta dos dedos Camus começou a estimular os mamilos do namorado, baixando a cabeça devagar substituiu uma das mãos por sua língua... Sugando, mordiscando e lambendo até deixar o mamilo intumescido. Milo arfou, jogando a cabeça para trás, o ruivo dispensou o mesmo tratamento com o outro mamilo e, enquanto fazia isso foi abrindo devagar a calça de ambos. Beijou todo o tórax queimado pelo sol da Grécia e, fazendo um caminho com a língua até o umbigo, brinco e mordiscou o local. Elevou os olhos para olhar o loiro nos olhos e, surpreso percebeu que estava fazendo tudo certo apesar de ser a primeira vez de ambos.

Num piscar de olhos, calças, sapatos e meias foram tirados e apenas as boxers os separavam de um contato mais intimo. Milo segurou uma mexa de cabelo ruivo entre os dedos enquanto trocavam um beijo e caricias. Camus sorriu o encarando assim que respirar se fez necessário.

- Il vient avec moi, mon ange, allons pour la chambre. (- Vem comigo, meu anjo, vamos para o quarto.) – Camus convidou levantando e oferecendo uma mão para ajudar Milo a levantar-se. Assim que o louro ficou de pé, ele o abraçou pelas costas guiando-o até o quarto. O francês acendeu a luz fraca do abajur e tornando a abraçar o namorado. Beijou-o acariciando levemente o bumbum arrebitado do louro.

- Camyu... – Milo sussurrou de encontro aos lábios do namorado. As mãos explorando cada cantinho que nunca tinha feito antes.

Camus não respondeu, deitou o louro no centro da cama grande e, apoiado nos joelhos e nas mãos, engatinhou até ficar sobre o namorado. Baixou um pouco o tronco e beijou Milo com ardor. Sentou-se com as pernas separadas sobre o baixo ventre dele e sorriu matreiro ao sentir o quando o louro o desejava. Deitando-se devagar sobre o corpo bronzeado, o ruivo sentiu os braços do louro cingindo sua cintura e devagar foi introduzindo uma das pernas entre as dele. Rolando o corpo para o colchão, levou o corpo de Milo para cima do seu e com calma deixou que os dedos tocassem o cós da boxer, introduzindo os dedos entre o tecido e a pele.

Impaciente e desejoso, Milo afastou as mãos de Camus de si. Ele estava demorando demais para tomar uma atitude mais ousada. Com um sorriso que escondia diversas segundas intenções e, por que não dizer terceiras, ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado e lentamente colocou seus dedos entre o tecido da boxer azul escura e a pele branca acetinada. Brincou um pouco acariciando o local correndo os dedos. Ao ver o brilho intenso nos olhos rubros, puxou a boxer para baixo livrando o ruivo do tecido que os separava. Sorriu sedutor e malicioso ao ver Camus corado, desviou os olhos para o membro intumescido e inconscientemente lambeu os lábios.

Aproximando-se do namorado, o louro capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo exigente, explorando cada canto daquela boca quente e deliciosa. Os dedos sobre os mamilos do ruivo, os apertando, puxando-os. Deixando um caminho de beijos tomou um dos mamilos com a boca, mordiscou várias vezes, enrodilhou com a língua o mamilo eriçado e o sugou. Sorriu de lado satisfeito ao ouvir o gemido de Camus.

- Milo... S'il vous plaît... – Camus murmurou entre um gemido contido.

- Ruivinho, o que você quer que eu faça? – Milo perguntou dispensando ao outro mamilo o mesmo tratamento que havia dado ao primeiro. O sorriso malicioso lhe iluminando o rosto bonito. Os olhos azuis opacos pelo desejo contido.

- Miloo...! – Camus grunhiu entre dentes e o encarou. Mas ao sentir o toque da mão ousada do namorado em seu membro, arregalou os olhos. O vai e vem imposto pela mão do louro o levando a loucura. – Mon amour... - A voz morreu-lhe na garganta ao sentir a respiração de Milo próxima ao seu membro. Ele não teve tempo de pensar direito, e ao sentir a lambida sutil em seu membro segurou o gemido alto que ia lhe escapando pela boca. Fechou os olhos e não viu quando Milo o abocanhou completamente. Arqueou as costas jogando a cabeça para trás a afundando no travesseiro. E soltou vários impropérios em francês.

O prazer sentido tanto por Milo como por Camus era indescritível. Se o louro continuasse daquele jeito logo o ruivo chegaria ao clímax e inundaria a boca do amado com seu semêm. Pegando algumas mexas de cabelo encaracolado com ambas as mãos, Camus puxou-as fazendo com que Milo o mirasse nos olhos.

- Assim dói, Camyu... – Reclamou Milo, fazendo bico.

Aproveitando-se disso, Camus sorriu e o puxou para cima de seu corpo. – Milo, pare de reclamar! – E o beijou ardentemente o prendendo em seus braços. Rolou mais uma única vez e ficou por cima do corpo amado. Os olhos rubros cheios de desejo o mirando. Passou as unhas pelo peito desnudo do louro e chegando perto da boxer a puxou levemente enquanto a voz rouca pelo desejo escapava pelos lábios. – Ma fois, mon amour et n'attendent pas que je reste seulement dans les baisers! (- Minha vez, meu amor e não espere que eu fique só nos beijos!)

Era difícil Camus ver Milo enrubescido, não era muito comum vê-lo envergonhado, mas também não impossível e, lá estava o louro ficando vermelho fazendo com que Camus sorrisse mais ainda. – Você fica tão engraçadinho assim! – Gracejou.

- Camyu...! Já lhe disse que você não é dado a fazer gracinhas! – Milo o fulminou com os olhos e o puxou para si. – Vou ser obrigado a te beijar se continuar assim. – E sem esperar resposta capturou os lábios do francês, o beijo se tornando exigente e erótico. Os corpos se roçando numa provocação mutua.

- Mon coeur... - Camus beijou a base do pescoço de Milo, mordiscando e com um movimento da língua deixando uma marquinha vermelha. Sorriu satisfeito e desceu até o umbigo do amado espalhando beijos e lambidas. Mordiscou a volta do umbigo antes de prosseguir com os beijos até próximo ao baixo ventre. Dando uma olhada para cima, o ruivo viu seu namorado com os olhos serrados, às mãos agarradas aos lençóis da cama e, tentado, lambeu os lábios os umedecendo, sem pressa abriu um pouco com as mãos as pernas do louro. Sentiu-o sobressaltar-se e voltou a olhar para ele. Encontrou-o com os olhos arregalados. – Calma, não farei nada que não queira! – E com um sorriso de lado, mordiscou a virilha do amado lambendo-o devagar até chegar a seu membro. Lambeu-o todo e em seguida sem muitas delongas o abocanhou.

- Ca... myu... – Milo gemeu ao sentir a boca aveludada o tomar e começar com um vai e vem lento. As mãos ajudando no processo. Arqueando as costas quis jogar os quadris para cima procurando maior alívio, mas o ruivo o forçou para baixo com uma mão. As mãos entre os cabelos vermelhos, às vezes os puxando outras os acariciando.

Sentindo que o namorado logo chegaria ao clímax, Camus retirou o membro pulsante da boca e com uma mão apertou-o forte. O gemido sentido e o palavrão dito em grego fizeram com que ele abrisse um sorriso sacana. – Non agora, mon coeur, calma! – O ruivo queria que ambos chegassem juntos ao clímax, mas para isso precisaria preparar o namorado.

Esticando o corpo, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama e pegou um tubinho de lubrificante a base de água. Deixou-o ao alcance e, deitando entre as pernas do louro beijou seu queixo, e os lábios. Espalhou beijos pelo tórax e ofereceu um dedo para que ele colocasse na boca. Milo o lambeu e o chupou com gosto, deixando-o molhado. Devagar, ainda com o dedo úmido, Camus procurou pelo anel do namorado. Lentamente, foi introduzindo um dedo. – Relaxe, Milo! – Murmurou próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do louro e aproveitou para mordiscar e ajudar a relaxar. Começou a movimentar o dedo sem pressa, e colocou outro dedo começando um vai e vem lento. Olhou para as feições bonitas do namorado e sorriu satisfeito.

Milo estava em deleite, não queria que Camus sequer pensasse em parar. O pequeno incomodo não era nada se comparado ao que estava começando a sentir. – Camus... Por favor! – Gemeu alto e protestou ao sentir o vazio que os dedos haviam deixado ao serem retirados.

- Calma, mon ange! Tenha paciência. – Pediu Camus amoroso e, começando a lubrificar a entrada do anelzinho apertado. Colocou um dedo novamente espalhando o lubrificando. Em seguida colocou mais um bom tanto nas mãos e passou sobre o membro intumescido. – Coeur... – Chamou-o e pegando um dos travesseiros colocou abaixo dos quadris de Milo. – Coeur... – O Louro olhou para ele ao sentir o toque de uma das mãos do namorado em sua coxa. Os olhos cheios de desejo. – Posso?

- Camyu, ne me fasse pas implorer! (- Camyu, não me faça implorar!) – Milo bufou soerguendo um pouco os quadris e os apoiando nas coxas do namorado e abrindo mais as pernas.

Ao ouvir aquilo Camus teve certeza do que ambos queriam. Colocando a perna do namorado em seu ombro, direcionou o membro intumescido para o anelzinho pré-lubrificado e foi o penetrando devagar. Via estampado no rosto bonito do namorado que estava sendo dolorido, parou um pouco e o encarou. Milo abriu os olhos e mordiscou os lábios. A dor que ele sentia era de algo o rasgando por dentro, mas não disse nada o queria todo dentro de si.

Camus penetrou mais um pouco e Milo não resistiu gemendo alto. Preocupado ele o encarou novamente. – Milo...

- Não pare, Camus! – Pediu mexendo um pouco os quadris e sem imaginar que ao não conseguir relaxar fazia com que seu anel apertasse mais o membro do namorado.

Sem conseguir se conter, Camus o penetrou mais fazendo seu membro sumir naquele anel quente e apertado. Esperou um pouco até que Milo se acostumasse e quando sentiu um leve rebolado do louro, sentiu-se encorajado a começar a se mover. Deixando a perna do amado escorregar de seu ombro, o ruivo pode baixar seu tronco e beijar os lábios rubros e inchados de Milo.

Os movimentos se intensificando, as mãos do louro explorando e arranhando as costas do ruivo. Camus retirou quase todo seu membro para novamente o invadir numa estocada só. Ficando sobre os joelhos novamente e tendo Milo apoiado em suas coxas, colocou uma das mãos na cintura dele e com a outra segurou forte o membro do amado. Movimentava a mão no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos que fazia. Sentiu o corpo do louro tremer um pouco, parou. Segurou-se, não queria atingir o clímax naquele momento. Mas Milo estava relaxado e fazendo pressão sobre o membro do ruivo, fez com que Camus prosseguisse.

Milo sentiu o corpo vibrar, balbuciando o nome de Camus entre os gemidos. Chegou ao clímax ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu querido francês derramar-se dentro de si, o que fez com que ele melasse a ambos com seu semêm. Camus deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Milo. As respirações alteradas, os corpos suados. Beijando o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo, o louro o abraçou. Camus saiu devagar de dentro dele e o puxou para se aninhar em seus braços assim que girou o corpo para o colchão.

Acariciando os longos cabelos colados nas costas por causa do suor, o ruivo sorriu. – Mon amour, je t'aime! – A voz levemente rouca e baixa.

Sorrindo, Milo beijou-lhe o queixo aninhando-se mais ao peito amado. - Επίσης σας αγαπώ, η αγάπη μου! (- Também te amo, meu amor!) – Murmurou antes de ficar quieto. A voz sendo reverberada em seu cérebro... Parecia um sonho cor de rosa.

Camus não havia entendido o que Milo havia dito em grego, mas perguntaria na manhã seguinte! Ele tinha todo tempo do mundo para aprender a língua natal de seu namorado.

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose**

**  
Quando ele me toma em seus braços  
ele me fala baixinho  
Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa  
Ele me diz palavras de amor  
Palavras de todos os dias  
E isso me toca**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Milo não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia ficado pensando naquela noite maravilhosa, mas sentia em seu baixo ventre o que o simples recordar havia lhe causado. Embaraçado, cruzou as pernas e olhou para o painel onde poderia ver os vôos que chegavam e que iriam partir.

"_Maravilha! Bem agora que eu estou meio impossibilitado de me levantar vou ter de ir para o portão de embarque!"_ – Pensou Milo angustiado. Naquele exato momento, pelo alto falante, a voz informal da aeromoça anunciava em grego e inglês o embarque no portão 16 para o vôo com destino à França.

Balançando a cabeça, o louro levantou-se devagar e, esperto como era, colocou o jornal a frente do baixo ventre, levando a bagagem de mão, sua valise com alguns projetos na outra mão. Aproximou-se atrás do mesmo senhor, que lhe havia pedido informações um pouco mais cedo, do portão, e mostrando sua passagem para a outra comissária de bordo, seguiu para o avião assim que foi liberado.

Sentado confortavelmente na primeira classe, Milo olhou pela janela do avião. Suspirou e adorou a idéia de não precisar ficar conversando com ninguém a viagem toda. Queria relaxar e não ter de agüentar uma criança curiosa como fora na volta da França para a Grécia na terceira semana de janeiro. Também fora por causa daquilo que havia gastado um pouco mais e comprado uma passagem de primeira classe.

O aviso para não fumar e as comissárias de bordo dando os últimos avisos chamou a atenção de Milo. Pouco tempo depois o avião taxiava na pista e decolava. Já no céu azul, Milo olhou para a janela... O céu azul claro banhado pelos raios luminosos do astro rei. As nuvens branquinhas... Novamente foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma das comissárias.

- O senhor aceita uma revista, um travesseiro?

- Não obrigado! Estou bem assim! – Milo respondeu desviando logo os olhos. Não quisera ser mal educado, mas não queria nada. Queria apenas que as horas passassem e que chegassem logo à França. Recostou-se melhor na poltrona e fechou os olhos. – _"Muito em breve, meu amor... Muito em breve!" _– Pensou antes de começar a cochilar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**França - Naquele mesmo dia**

"_O sonho! Mas qual era mesmo o sonho?"_ – Pensou Camus enquanto tomava o café aquela manhã. Coçou os longos cabelos e olhou as horas no relógio de pulso. Muito em breve seu querido louro estaria de volta. Questão de horas... Ele poderia até esperá-lo ali, mas tinha de ir trabalhar. Já havia até combinado com seu chefe que sairia mais cedo naquele dia para ir buscar o namorado no aeroporto. Claro não dissera que era seu namorado, mas que sim um amigo que iria morar com ele.

Mas sem sombras de dúvidas não conseguia lembrar-se o que havia sonhado. Com certeza deveria ter sido alguma coisa banal. Dando de ombros seguiu para o quarto e arrumou a cama de casal com o lençol de seda bordô. Afofou os travesseiros e, por fim tirou o roupão felpudo que estava usando. Dirigiu-se ao closet para escolher a roupa que vestiria.

Olhou para as roupas muito bem arrumadas e, pegando uma calça de sarja preta, meias brancas, o sapato social os vestiu ali mesmo. Passou as mãos pelas camisas penduradas nos cabides uma a uma. Sorriu e pegou uma camisa azul bem clara e a vestiu após passar um pouco de colônia desodorante. Fechou os botões olhando-se no espelho e não pode evitar lembrar-se que ali mesmo naquele closet, olhando para o espelho ainda trajando o roupão que iria ser trocado pelo pijama, fora feito de presa por seu querido louro de olhos azuis tão claros como o céu naquele dia.

Chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não podia se dar ao luxo de ter uma recordação agora, tinha de ir trabalhar e se chegasse atrasado talvez não pudesse ir buscar seu querido grego no aeroporto... E se aquilo de fato acontecesse, não estava com vontade de ter de aturar o ciúme e o humor infernal que ele iria descarregar todo sobre ele.

Arrumando os cabelos uma última vez, pegou sua pasta de couro, as chaves do carro e seguiu para a porta do apartamento. Teria que percorrer um bom pedaço de chão para chegar ao trabalho onde começara como estagiário e conseguira em pouco tempo mostrar seu real valor. Ainda não era reconhecido, mas já era tido como a revelação do escritório de engenharia civil. Até mesmo por isso o chefe era tão condescendente com ele.

Saindo do elevador, Camus seguiu para a pequena garagem onde os carros, de quem morava no pequeno edifício, ficavam. Era uma garagem ao lado do edifício e o clio prata quatro portas, ainda conservado apesar de já estar a algum tempo com o ruivo, ali estava. Entrou no carro e ligou e deu a partida, saiu devagar ganhando as ruas já movimentadas da cidade luz.

Olhando para o retrovisor do carro não teve como não voltar a recordar-se do que havia acontecido no closet antes de Milo voltar para a Grécia e terminar seus estudos. Sorriu, e ligando o som do carro começou a tamborilar a música dançante no volante. Não poderia se distrair... Não naquela hora, não enquanto dirigia... Sim, pois se fosse lembrar daquela noite, não teria como chegar em segurança no trabalho.

Assim que chegou ao edifício onde funcionava o escritório de construção civil, parou seu carro na vaga de sempre e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Conseguiu o pegar vazio, mas somente até o térreo. Espremido entre muitos trabalhadores e donos de negócios, o jovem ruivo esperou por seu andar, o último.

Desceu com mais algumas pessoas que trabalhavam no escritório e cumprimentou aqueles a quem de fato conhecia. Dirigiu-se a sala que dividia com mais dois engenheiros que também haviam começado como ele, fazendo estágio. Logo cedo fora chamado para resolver um problema em uma das obras, mas logo voltara para o escritório. Não tivera tempo de pensar em quase nada e na hora do almoço, fora almoçar sozinho em casa. Preferia assim e, também queria ter certeza se tudo estava em seus devidos lugares e se tinha todos os ingredientes para o jantar que faria para os dois.

A tarde voou, lembrou-se de Milo e talvez naquela hora estivesse pertinho de casa, pertinho dele, de enfim ficarem juntos. Parou o carro em sua vaga na garagem do edifício e rumou para o hall. Aproveitou que um dos vizinhos segurou a porta do elevador e o cumprimentou agradecendo a seguir a gentileza feita. Quando o elevador finalmente parou no último andar, o ruivo desceu rapidamente, abriu o apartamento e entrou feito um furacão.

No closet despiu-se e deixou a roupa suja no cesto dentro do banheiro. Olhou para o relógio de pulso... Sentiu falta de seu relógio de corda e suspirou. – _"Somente Milo para ter um relógio digital desse tamanho!"_ – Pensou Camus sorrindo, retirando o relógio do pulso o deixando sobre a pia do banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro e começou a tomar um bom banho. Tinha algum tempo de sobra.

Ao voltar para o closet, começou a vestir-se... Primeiro a boxer preta, depois a calça jeans escura, o sapatênis preto e a camisa preta. Tirou a toalha dos cabelos e os penteou a frente do espelho do closet e, novamente a recordação pareceu-lhe bombardear. Sorriu de lado e sentiu a pele alva esquentar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Onde você está, Camyu?

"_Milo já chegou?"_ – Pensou Camus vestindo o roupão felpudo e saindo do banheiro. Os cabelos molhados enrolados em uma toalha. – Estou aqui no closet... Vou vestir meu pijama! – A voz um pouco mais alta, com o pente nas mãos penteando os cabelos. Distraiu-se apenas um pouco para colocar o pente no lugar e quando mirou-se no espelho lá estavam os olhos azuis.

Os braços fortes o cingindo a cintura, o corpo colado ao seu, a voz levemente rouca já denotando o desejo ali contido.

- Achei que o encontraria pronto... - Murmurou Milo mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo.

- Ainda é cedo, Milucho! – Camus sorriu gracejando.

- Fazia tempo que não ouvia você me chamando assim! – E deu-lhe uma lambida na bochecha. – Já estava com saudades. – O louro foi virando o namorado devagar reparando melhor no roupão. – Hmm... O que você está usando por baixo desse roupão? – Perguntou lambendo o lábio superior com o olhar malicioso.

- Je n'utilise rien dessous, mon amour! (- Não estou usando nada por baixo, meu amor!) – Camus murmurou antes de receber um beijo voraz, exigente e sedutor. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do louro e deixou-se levar para o quarto. No caminho conseguiu tirar a camiseta branca que o louro usava e joga-la longe.

Milo riu não acreditando que daquela vez quem tinha urgência era Camus. – Pelo visto temos pressa hoje! Calma meu amor, não vou a lugar algum que não seja aquela cama!– Gracejou, mas soltou um gemido ao sentir as unhas do ruivo rasparem por seus mamilos. – Camyu... – Gemeu o louro o levando para a cama e o esperando deitar-se.

Retirando a calça jeans e a boxer branca, Milo deitou-se ao lado do namorado o abraçando e puxando para junto de si. Retirando os cabelos ruivos do pescoço do amado, o louro começou a espalhar beijos, mordidas e com a língua deixou uma marca na base do pescoço com o ombro. Camus gemia baixinho... As mãos de Milo abrindo devagar o roupão expondo o tórax másculo. Com a ponta dos dedos começou a estimular os mamilos do ruivo. Enquanto mordiscava a orelha, levava aos lábios macios um dedo. Já sabendo o que Milo queria, Camus sugou devagar o dedo o deixando bem molhado e inconscientemente separou um pouco as pernas.

Entendendo o convite mudo, Milo investiu sua mão pelo meio das pernas do amado, procurando por seu anel apertado e imaculado até aquele momento. Devagar introduziu um dedo... Sorriu sedutoramente e olhou para Camus. Ele estava de olhos serrados, tinha o rosto avermelhado, o que o deixava deliciosamente mais tentador. Devagar introduziu mais um dedo e começou a movimentá-los. Queria fazer o mesmo que o ruivo tinha feito com ele... Queria dar-lhe o prazer que ele havia lhe dado. Retirou devagar os dedos e pegou na gaveta do criado mudo o lubrificante a base de água. Passou um pouco no anelzinho de Camus e um pouco nos dedos.

- Mi... s'il vous plaît! – Murmurou Camus os olhos semi-serrados, o desejo estampado em seu rosto.

- Calma, meu amor! – Milo pediu indo para o meio das pernas flexionadas do namorado. Abriu o roupão sem o soltar e seus olhos focalizaram o membro ereto do ruivo. Devagar introduziu novamente um dedo no anel apertado e começou a movê-lo, não demorando a colocar o segundo dedo. Com a outra mão, segurou na base do membro intumescido, lambeu toda a extensão demorando-se mais na glande e devagar o abocanhou começando a fazer movimentos de vai e vem acompanhando o ritmo que fazia os movimentos dos dedos.

- Mi... loo... – Camus gemeu alto arqueando as costas e soerguendo um pouco os quadris querendo sentir novamente o membro dentro daquela boca que apenas sugava-lhe a glande. O louro o olhou nos olhos e com um sorriso de lado abocanhou novamente o membro do namorado. - Je ne supporte plus, passion! De cette habileté je vais me renverser dans sa bouche! (- Eu não agüento mais, paixão! Desse jeito vou me derramar em sua boca!) – A voz uma oitava acima, o corpo tremendo e o membro pulsando.

Sorrindo, Milo tirou o membro da boca, retirou devagar os dedos do anelzinho apertado, o que fez com que Camus protestasse baixo. Usando a mesma técnica que o namorado havia usado com ele alguns dias atrás, apertou forte o membro dele e ouviu o palavrão em francês, mas continuou sorrindo. A respiração de ambos alteradas, e mesmo assim o louro com calma besuntou com a pomada lubrificante seu membro e olhou nos olhos avermelhados que brilhavam feito dois rubis.

- Il a certitude? Donc je vais entrer, mon amour et de l'habileté que je suis je ne sais pas si je réussirai à ne pas me contrôler! (- Tem certeza? Pois eu vou entrar, meu amor e do jeito que estou não sei se conseguirei me controlar!) – A voz mais rouca encarando o namorado. O membro encostado no anelzinho virginal, provocando, lembrando-o do inevitável.

- Oui, mon ange! Je suis tout sien, maintenant et toujours! La livraison jamais ne sera pas seule mien, toujours sera nôtre! (- Sim, meu anjo! Eu sou todo seu, agora e sempre! A entrega nunca será só minha, sempre será nossa!) – Camus murmurou baixinho e fechou os olhos esperando sentir a estocada rápida do namorado, que não veio. Abrindo os olhos, viu os olhos de Milo o encarando.

- Olhe para mim, Camus... Os olhos são os espelhos da alma, neles vemos refletidos nossos corações, nosso verdadeiro amor! – A voz de Milo rouca, o coração batendo mais forte no peito. Devagar ele o penetrou. Viu quando as pálpebras tremeram e os dentes sendo cravados no lábio inferior. Ele não queria parar. Camus o segurava nos braços, uma força fora do comum, às unhas levemente cravadas em sua pele.

Um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios entreabertos do francês. Milo deleitou-se mais um pouco e finalmente conseguiu sentir-se todo acolhido por aquele anelzinho que agora era seu... Todo seu...

Camus respirava com dificuldade, sentia que todo seu ser estava sendo dilacerado. Arfava esperando pelo movimento de Milo, a demora o levando quase a loucura... Ele queria o alívio, queria sentir-se inundar por ele... Experimentar o que o namorado havia experimentado algumas noites atrás. Remexendo-se impaciente, o ruivo demonstrou que já estava pronto.

Retirando quase o membro todo de dentro do anelzinho apertado, Milo estocou rápido fazendo Camus gemer alto e cravar as unhas nos lençóis da cama.

- Camus, eu sou o homem mais feliz de toda a face da terra! – Milo gemeu encarando o amado. Segurou-lhe o membro ereto e pulsante nas mãos e começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem que fazia com os quadris. Lentamente deixou o namorado, deitando ao lado dele.

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha e deitando de lado olhou para Milo. Este esticou os braços o puxando para si e colocando-o sentado sobre sua barriga. – Meu amor, agora é com você... Preciso de uma ajudazinha! – Sorriu apenas direcionando o membro novamente para o anel e apenas o tocando.

Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Camus soergueu o corpo e se posicionou sobre o membro que o namorado segurava apontado para si. Foi baixando o corpo devagar e assim que sentiu a glande ser recebida tão bem, baixou o corpo de uma só vez. Soltou um gemido alto, quase um grito ao sentir o membro todo dentro de si. Milo ergueu o tronco abraçando o francês bem forte. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sugando-o a seguir. Acariciando as costas do ruivo gemeu ao sentir os primeiros movimentos de vai e vem. Deitando novamente, com as mãos na cintura do ruivo começou a ajudá-lo com os movimentos.

Soltando uma mão da cintura do amado, Milo novamente a fechou sobre o membro pulsando de Camus, sorrindo malicioso começou a movimentá-la no mesmo ritmo que o ruivo se movimentava. Sentindo o corpo do ruivo tremer e seu membro pulsar, o louro soube que ele estava perto do clímax. Os corações com batidas aceleradas, as respirações descompassadas... Com um gemido mais alto, Camus atingiu o clímax banhando o tórax do namorado e sua mão. Em seguida sentiu seu ser sendo invadido pele semêm de Milo, que o puxou para deitar-se sobre seu peito e o beijou lentamente.

- Mon amour, je t'aime ! Je vais t'aimer par toute ma vie! (- Meu amor, eu te amo! Vou te amar por toda minha vida!) – Camus murmurou ao pé do ouvido do namorado dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Te amo mais! – Milo sorriu eternecido o soerguendo puxando para deitar aninhado em seus braços. – Hoje eu serei seu protetor... – E beijando-lhe a testa suspirou fechando os olhos. O coração ainda batendo acelerado, por ele... Somente por ele.

**Il est entré dans mon coeur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause  
C'est lui pour moi  
Moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie**

**Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon coeur qui bat  
**

**Entrou no meu coração  
Um pouco de felicidade  
Da qual eu conheço a causa  
É ele pra mim, eu pra ele  
Na vida, ele me disse  
Jurou pela vida**

**E desde que eu percebo  
Então sinto em mim  
Meu coração que bate  
**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Olhando-se no espelho, Camus balançou a cabeça. – Definitivamente preciso de mon grec comigo! – Falou para si mesmo ao colocar o relógio digital no braço. Com um sorriso nos lábios pegou as chaves do apartamento, a chave do carro e a carteira com os documentos, saiu do apartamento. Precisava ir logo para o aeroporto ou faria Milo o esperar demais.

Entrou no carro rapidamente e antes de dar a partida checou novamente as horas no relógio, não estava atrasado, mas se demorasse muito pegaria trânsito no caminho. Com o rádio do carro ligado, a música clássica tocando baixinho, concentrou-se no que fazia. O trânsito estava calmo, por muito pouco não ficara preso no engarrafamento que se formava perto das cinco da tarde com a saída dos colégios.

Chegou ao aeroporto e estacionou o carro no estacionamento. Estava adiantado, mas era melhor assim, se chegasse muito tarde talvez o impaciente louro lhe desse uma bronca em vez de um abraço apertado e, não queria ver a fera brava.

Sentou-se nas cadeiras azuis onde todos esperavam por seus entes queridos e amigos e, pegando uma revista sobre construção civil começou a ler devagar. Não soube dizer quando voltou a pensar no que havia relembrado quando estava se trocando no closet. Controlando-se ao máximo, começou a pensar em outras coisas evitando assim de passar por um embaraçoso momento. Perdeu-se na leitura, distraindo-se um pouco.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Milo foi acordado por uma mão gentil tocando-lhe o ombro. – Por favor, senhor... Estamos para pousar, queria endireitar sua poltrona e apertar o cinto! – Pediu a comissária de bordo calmamente.

O louro abriu os olhos devagar, sorriu meio a contra gosto para a comissária de bordo. – _"Droga... Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom!"_ – Pensou Milo bocejando, arrumando a poltrona na posição correta e apertando o cinto.

Em pouco tempo o avião tocou o solo e, assim que ele parou as pessoas que viajavam na primeira classe começaram a levantar. Milo pegou sua bagagem de mão e seguiu para a saída do avião. Passou por um amontoado de pessoas rapidamente, pois queria logo pegar sua bagagem na esteira rolante e passar pela alfândega. Se conseguisse ser um dos primeiros, não teria de esperar numa fila enorme.

Quando o alto falante anunciou a chegada do vôo que Milo viria, Camus levantou-se com um leve sorriso. Não via a hora de poder ver seu querido louro. Devagar, mas com passos decididos aproximou-se da resistência que havia sido implantada ali – para que outras pessoas, como ele, entrassem na alfândega mais à frente.

Observou que depois de algum tempo as pessoas começaram a sair com calma, rostos desconhecidos que sorriam ao encontrarem parentes ou apenas pessoas que passavam por lá e, saiam do local desacompanhadas. Em meio à multidão, Camus pode até reparar nos cabelos louros, que vinham trazendo uma pequena bagagem de mão e outra maior puxando sobre as rodinhas.

- Milo? Mon ange! – Os olhos de Camus não queriam acreditar.

Os olhos azuis brilharam ao reconhecer o ruivo ali, parado, observando-o. Sorriu de canto e foi até o namorado, o abraçando em seguida. – Hei Camyu, senti saudades. Você nem imagina quanta.

O ruivo sorriu mais uma vez naquele dia e puxou o queixo do louro para um leve selinho. Havia muitas pessoas perto da saída da alfândega e, talvez, por isso mesmo, ninguém estivesse prestando atenção à cena. Milo enrubesceu um pouco.

- Vamos para casa, mon coeur? – Estendeu-lhe a mão, entrelaçando os dedos e, finalmente, dirigindo-se para a saída que levava ao estacionamento.

Depois de colocar a bagagem de Milo no bagageiro, ambos se arrumaram para saírem do estacionamento. – A viagem foi muito cansativa? – Camus perguntou ao sentir a mão do louro em sua coxa acariciando levemente.

- Um pouco! Mas valeu a pena... Eu não via a hora de terminarem as aulas, pois já sabia que tinha nota suficiente para me formar! Não esperei nem a festa de colação de grau e mais o resto. Queria estar com você logo! – Confessou lhe dando uma lambida na bochecha antes de colocar o sinto de segurança.

O ruivo apenas o olhou pelo canto dos olhos e seguiu em frente. – Você deveria ter ficado para sua colação de grau! – Ralhou para não perder o costume.

- Mas eu queria vir a sua! – Milo fez biquinho e sorriu divertido.

Camus revirou os olhos e prosseguiu dirigindo calmamente. Milo olhava a paisagem enquanto continuava com a mão no mesmo local. Era bom estar de volta e, melhor ainda fora ter sido recebido por seu francês empoado. Logo já estavam chegando ao prédio. O ruivo estacionou na vaga, desligou o carro e junto com o louro, foram pegar a bagagem pesada que o grego trouxera.

Lado à lado seguiram para o elevador, Camus puxando a mala de rodinhas. Milo chamou o elevador. Lá fora a tarde ia morrendo e, a noite ia pedindo passagem. O elevador vazio chegou, o casal enamorado entrou rapidamente. Milo abraçou Camus por trás enquanto ele apertava o andar desejado.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Camus virou-se lentamente. – Mon ange! Senti tanto a sua falta! – Aproximou mais os corpos dando alguns passos para trás e o prensando na parede. Os lábios tomando os do louro em um beijo possessivo e ardoroso. Quando os lábios se separaram a procura de ar, um sorriso traquina iluminou a face de Milo.

- Camyu, já vivemos isso... – Sorriu sabendo que aquilo era um déjà vú.

- Eu sei coeur, mas não me importo de vivenciar quantas vezes forem necessárias. Mesmo que fosse a última noite... Morreria feliz ao seu lado! – A voz rouca e sedutora. O ruivo o beijou novamente calando-o antes que ele voltasse a falar e protestar sobre o que ouvira. A noite apenas estava começando, mas para o casal enamorado o tempo urgia... Eram guiados pela ânsia de estarem juntos... Pela falta e aquela noite seria apenas a primeira de muitas outras juntos.

**Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir  
**

**Noites de amor que não acaba mais  
Uma grande felicidade que toma seu lugar  
Os aborrecimentos e as tristezas se apagam  
Feliz, feliz até morrer**

**Fim**

**

* * *

**Espero que gostem... Desculpem se houverem alguns erros de tradução, mas não fui que quem traduziu a letra da música e, o que coloquei em francês foi tudo pego no babel fish, erros me avisem. E por favor, deixem reviews... Ficwriter contente escreve mais... 

bjs


End file.
